Hogwarts Academy Year One
by AuraGuardianRyan
Summary: Follow Ryan as he goes through his first year at Hogwarts Academy with his brothers, Ash Ketchum and Harry Potter, and new friends.


**So recently I read **_**Legendary Champions **_**By dragonwolf12 and I liked to idea of Hogwarts being a school to train Pokemon Trainers, plus them having abilities. So we have talked any I have been given permitting to use his idea **

**[I own nothing except my OC.]**

* * *

><p>"Ryan be a dear and wake up you brothers, will you. Tell them that Professor Oak is here." Said young woman in her 30's.<p>

"Sure thing mom." Responded a young child as he walks up the steps to the room he shared with his brothers. The boy was eleven year old Ryan Ketchum. Ryan was a light brown skinned boy with long black hair that reached his shoulder and light blue eyes that he got from his father.

As Ryan entered the room he saw his 'brothers', Ash and Harry fast asleep in their bunk beds. Ryan had known since he was eight that he was adopted but he didn't care because he got to best family that any boy could wish for in return and they loved him as much as they did Ash and Harry. While Ash was his adopted brother, Ryan always acts like a protector to him and Harry since they were both still his youngers. Harry was really their cousin, but ever since his parents passed away when they were still very young, he was raised by Ryan's and Ash's side. Ash was a tanned skinned boy with black raven hair, chocolate brown eyes, from his mother, and a heart of gold. Harry was the splitting image of Ash except for his emerald green eyes and lightning bolt scar going down his forehead, whereas Ash had two lightning bolt scars under his eyes. Knowing the resemblance they share the two quickly decided that they would act like twins to the point where they finish each other's sentences. Ryan really didn't care that he wasn't included in their act because he would usually have to get involved to stop any fight that they might cause. Yet the thing that the trio shared in common was their love for pokemon. All three has already decided which starter they would each get.

Knowing that his brothers would want to see Professor Oak, Ryan walked up to the bed with a grin and shook the bunk bed with all his strength causing it to shack rather violently waking both of his brothers with a jolt. Jumping up, Harry nearly hit his head on the bottom of Ash's bunk, while Ash rolled of the top bunk and landed with a thud. As Ash rose off the floor he glared daggers at Ryan, with Harry doing the same action as he swung out of bed.

"DID YOU HAVE TO SHAKE THE BED TO WAKE US UP?!" Yelled Ash.

Ryan gave him a knowing look and replied, "Would asking you to wake up guaranties that you'd up on the first attempt?" he asks with a smirk.

"No." Ash grumbled.

"What was it you wanted to tell us that caused you to shake us awake?" Harry asked.

"Professor Oaks here and wants to see the three us." Ryan responded, "So get changed fast."

Realizing what this could mean, Harry and Ash started to throw on their clothes as fast as they could and started to get ready. Ash put on a simple dark green t-shirt with some blue jeans, while Harry put on a plain red long sleeve shirt with beige colored pants. As Ryan looked himself over he saw he was wearing a black V-neck and some black jeans.

"Do you think he's wants to talk about starting our journey?" Ash asks, as he puts on his red baseball cap with a white semi-pokeball on it.

"I don't know maybe. Did he tell you anything Ryan?" Harry asked, as he put on his contact lenses.

"Nah, mom just told me to come and get you guys." Ryan responded. "Let's not keep them waiting guys."

As they reached the bottom of the steps they all saw Professor Oak and their mother sitting in the living room with a middle aged woman wearing a green shawl over a black cloak with her hair tied in a bun discussing something.

Upon seeing the boys, their mother motioned them to sit on the couch. Ash and Harry sat next to their mom while Ryan sat on the arm rest.

"Ah, boys I would like you to meet a good friend of mine, Professor McGonagall." Professor Oak said introducing the mysterious woman.

"Good Morning, I'm Ryan." Ryan greeted

"I'm Ash."

"And I'm Harry, how may we help you this morning?"

The Professor only blinked and muttered softly, "This time it's three." Getting a confused look from Ryan who managed to hear her.

"Well then, down to business," Professor Oak said, either not hearing the comment of choosing to ignore it,

"Boys you are all eleven now, so It is my great honor to present you all with your own pokemon trainer licenses."

A smile grew in the boys faces as they heard this, they could finally go of on their journey and become pokemon masters.

"However," Professor Oak's voice snapped out of their thought. "As you know eleven years ago, the Pokemon League made a law stating that all new trained must attend a pokemon trainer school before they can try out any of the leagues."

The boys nodded as they were born around the time the law was made. Growing up they hear about the law a lot because some of the older kids would always complain about it. They mostly complained about how the law said that any one that failed to attend a school or were expelled from one, got their pokemon licenses revoked immediately.

"Mr. Potter has been enrolled to attend Hogwarts Academy since he was born." Said professor McGonagall, handing Harry a letter.

Upon opening the letter Harry read:

_Dear, Mr. Harry James Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts Pokemon Academy. Enclosed in this letter is a list of all the required equipment needed to at Hogwarts. Any textbooks needed while be downloaded to your Pokedex at Hogwarts._

_Term begins on September 1__st__, we hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

**After reading Harry looked up, "What about Ash and Ryan where will they go to school?"**

Smiling Professor Oak said, "I knew that this would happen, so I planned ahead and enrolled both Ash and Ryan as well." Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out two identical letters. As Ash and Ryan read the letter over, Professor Oak cleared his throat getting the boys attention. Okay then, now I believe that you will need to acquire your own starter pokemon before attending Hogwarts, so if you would kindly –"

"Actually Professor, if you recall all Hogwarts students are required to get their pokemon from Ollivander's." Professor McGonagall stated.

"But of course Minerva, now your ship leaves in two hours. Get packed and ready we'll be waiting for you at my lab so we can get to the docks in Viridian City on time. Till then good bye boys." Professor Oak said as he and Professor McGonagall exited the house.

As soon as they left both Ash and Harry bolted up the steps to get packed as soon as possible, leaving Ryan and Delilah in the living room smiling at the boy's enthusiasm. After coming back down from their room fully packed, with both Ash and Harry almost falling of the steps as they ran out their room, they were greeted by a smiling Delilah with a big breakfast set on the table for all of them to eat.

"Okay boys, I have something for you before you leave," She said as she got up from her seat and reached into a cupboard revealing three small rectangular devices that fit in the palm of their hand. Giving them to the three differently colored rectangles. For Ash a red one, for Harry a blue one and for Ryan a black one. As they got them, Ryan saw that the rectangles had a little button on the top right corner.

**"****These are your Pokedex, they're the latest model and come with communication software in it so you can call home with them," Said Delilah. "They can go from compact mode into tablet mode by pressing this button," motioning toward the button on the top right corner. "I already downloaded all the books that you'll need for Hogwarts on to your Pokedex, as well as gave you an app that your father made for you Harry. It's called the Marauder's Map, but he never really said what it did only that it would help once you fully understood it."**

"Thanks, mom." They all said as they hugged her.

Once they finished hugging Ash and Harry bolted out the door to get to the lab while their mother yelled for them to change there you know what's. Ryan being the only one of the brother who hadn't left the house blushed lightly at his mother's comment.

Ryan stopped at the door and said, "I'll try to keep them out of trouble mom."

Smiling she responded, "I know you will, now get going before they leave you behind."

As Ryan walked over to the lab he saw some confused looking neighbors staring at a distant dust cloud. Sighing Ryan speed walked towards the Professors lab and started bidding farewell to the neighbors along the way. As he arrived at the lab he saw his brothers standing near the entrance talking with the only other boy about their age in the town, Gary Oak. Gary had spiky brown hair and a purple long sleeve shirt, a pair lighter purple pants and a green and yellow yin-yang necklace. Being the grandson of a pokemon scientist as famous as Professor Oak made Gary a pain in the ass to handle growing up put the moment he tried to start picking on Ash and Harry, the twins pranked him to the Unova Region and back

Went Ryan finally got to the front with his brother he only managed heard Gary say was, "… trainer school in the world."

Soon after the Professors came out of the lab. As soon as he saw that they were all there Professor Oak lead them all to the garage, where they boarded Oak's jeep and drove to Viridian City. Along the way Ryan saw Ash and Harry start to talk about all the pokemon that they'll see and catch as well as the epic battles that they'll have at Hogwarts. Gary was reading some of the school books in his Pokedex and looked to be interested in them. Seeing this Ryan started to fiddle with his Pokedex and the features in it. By the time they got to the Viridian City docks, Ryan had managed to find out the Pokedex was similar to a normal tablet, so he download some of his favorite songs and managed to configure to textbooks into apps, rather than just book covers. Turning to his brothers, they seemed absolutely in awe by the ships on the dock. Soon they reached the port and boarded the Ship taking them to the Patronus Region, the home of the school they will attend for the next seven years.

* * *

><p><strong>So that the first chapter and for those of you that have read <strong>_**Legendary Champions**_ **me and dragonwolf12 did talk about this and he is okay with, so don't start complaining about me stealing his idea in the reviews. AuraGuardianRyan out. **


End file.
